Talk:Arvuna
Where is this place? There's no sign of it anywhere in the Aysur system (I've scanned everything there and have 100%), only as a mention in the codex entry for Dranen. It is even included HERE as a location where eezo can be found. Huh? ComaDivine 15:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I wrote the original article based on material in the Prima Game Guide. The page in question is 254. Apparently, between the book being written and the game being distributed, Arvuna was dropped.Throwback 15:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think the information is valuable, and I think it can be added to Dranen's page.Throwback 15:42, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Since it did not make the release however, I imagine that none of the information can be considered canonical. --DRY 15:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Should this page be updated as the delete tag says, as the new Cerberus Daily News article reconfirms that this moon/colony exsists by mentioning its prime minister and is not merely a codex artifact? 02:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, since it has been mentioned it may come up in a future DLC just like Trident did, and a few other things. There are a few other planets that were removed that were in the guide and I think they were removed for a reason. BioWare said that there would be a lot more DLC for this game and so far they have already released more content than Mass Effect twice if not three times over. I think that there will be missions/assignments that will come up on those planets later. However this is a guess. Lancer1289 02:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC) : If that holds true, it's possibly that these "lost worlds" could be catalogued and used to predict several of the DLC. Like the planet Asteria in the Hades Nexus, Hekate System might be a clue to why the geth are there or if the advisory was merely a mention due to the Firewalker pack assignment on Kopis. 03:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good! SpartHawg948 02:48, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Lost worlds are a good place because I think BioWare wouldn't allow the guide to be released with those planets without a good reason. However that is my opinion. BioWare project Director Casey Hudson has said that ME2 will have a lot more DLC than ME and probably these "lost worlds will be found and pillaged." Sorry just watched Jurassic Park: The Lost World. Lancer1289 03:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :The delete tag should stay for the time being; the detailed information in the infobox is non-canonical until such a time as the moon appears in the game. There's no particular reason to act on the deletion immediately, however (i.e. wait and see). --DRY 03:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok then let's see what happens. Lancer1289 03:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree with the wait and see policy. Anything that is mentioned by the Bioware team should be kept because it is obviously ment to be part of the ME universe. So I say keep it. Hafer52 03:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Just an update- as of now I'm inclined to let this stay. It was mentioned in two sources, after all, so let's give it a bit more. And the article itself likely wouldn't go, as we do have precedent for cut content, just the infobox. SpartHawg948 20:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that we keep this article. We've got plenty of precedent for keeping articles about cut content. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC)